Sleepover Fun
by Navigate Me
Summary: After having his apartment destroyed, Mikado sleeps over at Kida's house while Linda and Gakuen are out. But when they share a bed, things get awkward. Especially when Kida starts grinding against Mikado in his sleep. KidaxMikado. Two Parter. M to be safe


**Title:** Sleepover Fun.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** M, to be safe.  
**Warning:** Foreplay, some language, sex.  
**Summary:** After having his apartment destroyed, Mikado sleeps over at Kida's house while Linda and Gakuen are out. But when they share a bed, things get awkward. Especially when Kida starts grinding against Mikado in his sleep. KidaxMikado.

**Note: **Linda and Gakuen are apparently the names for Kida's character song and for Mikado's. Linda is Kida's and Gakuen, according to my friends, is Mikado's.

And yeah, sorry about the mistakes! D:

* * *

It was awkward.

As the two teens lied in bed together, their bodies too close for comfort, the smaller of the two squirmed.

Mikado was uncomfortable.

_Very_ uncomfortable.

And just a _tad_ flustered.

And by 'a tad', he meant _extremely_.

His cheeks were a deep red, he was sweating like crazy—though that could've been Kida's body heat mixing with his already burning skin, considering how close they were—and his heart felt like it was about to pop out of his chest any minute.

The fact that Kida slept naked, save his boxers, and had his right arm and leg pressed against Mikado's bare arms and legs didn't help.

And the fact that Mikado had a massive crush on the blonde _really_ didn't help either.

So now you may be wondering, how did Mikado end up like that, sharing a bed with his best friend and crush?

Well, the answer is simple.

That afternoon, as he walked home with Masaomi, he arrived at his cozy little apartment to see it had been torn into ruins. There were multiple construction vehicles and the street had been completely blocked. This only worried the teen even more.

After crossing the street, Mikado saw that one wall was torn down completely and a large tree was lying in his living room. It was a complete mess and, just like anyone else, the teen panicked. Just _what_ in the world happened? His apartment was just fine that morning!

Without thinking, he tried to get closer to the wreckage that was his home.

But before he was close enough to check if there was anymore damage, a man in a hard hat stopped him. When Mikado asked why there was a tree in his apartment, the man told him they had been doing some construction and accidentally knocked it over.

Though it was a terrible thing for Mikado, a teen living on his own, to hear, the man told the boy his company would pay for the damage and repair his broken down home. Unfortunately, he was left having no place to stay until it was fixed.

That's when Kida stepped in and well… the rest is self-explanatory.

"Sorry about the small bed." Kida said, looking at Mikado through the corner of his eyes.

"I've never had to share a bed with anyone other than Linda-chan, so I didn't really think of getting a big one since he clings to me when we sleep." He said chuckling at the mention of the other, hyper active blonde. "If you want, you can sleep on the couch in the living room. But it's pretty small so…"

"I-It's fine!" Mikado stuttered. "Thank you, M-Masaomi-kun!"

"Ne, where did Linda-chan and Gakuen-kun go off to, anyways?"

Mikado thought for a bit before replying. "I'm not sure. I think they went to watch a movie or something."

"It's midnight."

"Special screening?"

"Ah."

The blonde smiled at Mikado through the dark, moon-lit room and he blushed.

"Well, g'night, Mikado!" And with that, Kida closed his eyes yawning.

Saying his own little 'good night', Mikado shifted a little until he was comfortable, doing his best not to fall off the bed. This proved to be a challenge on the blonde's small bed and Mikado flailed slightly as he almost fell off.

Catching himself, his left hand accidentally brushed against the top of Kida's thigh and Mikado panicked.

"S-Sorry, Masaomi-kun!" He stuttered as he whispered loudly.

To his surprise, the only response he received was a small snore. For a moment, the dark haired teen waited for a reply. Kida snored once more and the smaller teen chuckled a little. The two had a lot of sleepovers with one another and the blonde always feel asleep so quickly. It was actually really cute.

"You always fall asleep as soon as you close your eyes, Masaomi-kun." He whispered, head turned to see the side of the other's sleeping face.

Smiling, Mikado attempted to make himself comfortable once more. After a few seconds, Mikado sighed in satisfaction and closed his eyes ready for sleep.

Soon after, the bed shifted and Mikado felt a leg wrap around his waist and an arm over his stomach.

Dark blues eyes shot opened and Mikado saw Kida basically lying _on_ him. There was steady breathing in his ear and the feel of Kida's lips on his earlobe. Instantly, the teen's face heated for the umpteenth time and he panicked.

"Masaomi-kun!" He whispered loudly. "Masaomi-kun! Wake up! M-Masaomi-k-kun! Kida Masaomi!"

When Kida's leg shifted, a wave of relief washed over the dark haired teen—

Unfortunately, the leg moved in between Mikado's leg's.

"M-M-Masaomi-kun! Wake u-up! Kida M-Masaom-mi! Masaomi-kun—_ahh_!" Embarrassingly, Mikado moaned as Kida shifted in his sleep, his knee rubbing against the smaller teen's crotch gently.

Of all the things that had to happen to him, did it really have to be something so… _awkward_?

And with _Kida Masaomi_, of all people!

Mikado always obeyed the rules, did his best at school, was nice to everyone, and was overall a good person, doing as much as he could to help others.

So why was the world being so cruel to him?

_Why_?

"_Ah_!" Mikado moaned loudly. "M-Masaomi-kuuun…!"

The other teen continued to grind his knee against the other's hardening member. Meanwhile, Mikado felt something harder against his thigh between Kida's legs.

"S-Stop it! Wake up, d-darn it! K-Kida Masaomi!" He tried pushing the other teen off of him only to find out even when asleep, Kida was _still_ stronger than him.

"_Mmm_… soo… good…" Kida mumbled unconsciously into the blushing teen's ear, his lips brushing against the ear lobe earning a small shudder from Mikado.

"C-Come on, Masaomi-k-kun! _Ngghh_…!"

Kida grinded his knee particularly hard and moved his hips down Mikado's hip slowly, rubbing his own erection against the whimpering boy. A soft moan escaped the blonde's lips and he pressed himself against the other. The only barrier between their skin was the black haired teen's t-shirt, which honestly, Mikado wished he didn't have on.

Now panting, Mikado's hips absentmindedly bucked and he moaned.

The blonde was asleep and truth be told, what he was doing felt really, _really_ good.

And judging from the hard bulge rubbing against him and occasional moan of pleasure in his ear, Mikado assumed Kida felt the same way too.

"M-M-Masaomi-kun… _Ah_…" Mikado continued to moan, his bucked hips moving along with the blonde's. His deep, dark blue orbs fluttered closed as he enjoyed the alien feeling coming from his Southern area.

It was the first time he ever felt like _that_. And as wrong as he always thought it was to be touched _there_, it wasn't all that bad.

"_Ohh_… Masaomi-k-_kuuunn_…"

"_Haaaah_…"

"_Ngghhh_… Masaomi-_kuun_…"

"_Mmm_… Mikado…"

Said teen's eyes shot open instantly at the mention of his name.

"F-_Fuck_… _Mikado_… _Ngggh_… _Mikado_…"

Caught off guard, he jumped up and fell off of the bed. There was a loud 'thud' followed by a groan of pain.

"Mikado…?" Opening his eyes, Kida awoke to see Mikado in a t-shirt and boxers, sprawled out on the floor on his stomach.

"Masaomi-kun!"

"Did you fall out of bed?" Kida yawned and moved over, giving Mikado room to join him in bed once more. "Sorry if I pushed you out. I move around a lot when I sleep. Or at least that's what Linda tells me."

"You d-didn't. I-I just rolled out m-myself." He pushed himself off the ground.

Taking a step towards the bed, he stopped when he noticed the strange look he received from his best friend. Though it was hard to tell what exactly the teen was looking at, due to the lack of light, this only made Mikado feel twice as uncomfortable.

"Wh-What are you l-looking at, M-Masaomi-kun?"

Kida lifted an arm and pointed at the tent Mikado had below his waist.

"Are you…?" Kida trailed off as the other teen speedily crawled back into bed, covering himself in the blonde's sheets. Mikado's back was facing Kida and he snickered.

"S-Stop laughing!"

"Tell me the truth, are you…" He trailed off once more, laughing.

"Shut up, M-Masaomi-kun!"

"Ok, I'll stop! Sorry!" Mikado practically heard Kida smiling as he spoke. It was awfully apparent that the blonde was holding in a laugh.

Face a deep red, Mikado crossed his arms refusing to look back at the other.

"Come on, Mikado-kuuuuuun~!"

"No!"

"I'm sorry for laughing!"

"No you're not!"

"I'm sorry, ok? That happens to me too sometimes and—"

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm not laughing! I really am sorry!"

"Liar! You're so mean to me—Whoa!"

Suddenly, Kida placed a hand on Mikado's shoulder and turned him over onto his back. Confused, Mikado's eye brows furrowed as he watched the blonde's figure move in the dark.

Positioning themselves in the same position as earlier, Kida playfully nipped at Mikado's ear. His hand around the smaller teen's waist snaking its way to palm Mikado's erection roughly. Kida's fingers pressed down on Mikado's slit through his boxers, the latter squirming in pleasure as he gasped.

"Ah! Masaomi-kun!" His hips instantly bucked and he panted, turning his head to come face to face with his best friend.

"Wh-What are you doing…?"

The black haired teen trailed off when he caught a glimpse of the blonde's lustful smile, a shiver going down his spine.

"I'm proving I'm not mean, of course. I mean, I have no choice but to get rid of this," Kida stopped teasing the tip of Mikado's cock to give the teen's erection a forceful squeeze. The blonde's lips brushed temptingly against Mikado's with his each word, the urge to press his lips to Kida's drove the blue eyed teen wild. "That way, it'll show how I am _not_ lying and how I am _not_ mean to you~"

With that, he quickly pecked Mikado's lips before disappearing under the covers, exciting the darker haired boy. Soon after, Mikado felt his legs pushed open forcefully and hot, heavy breathing over his needy, boxer-covered cock.

"You ready, Mikado-_chan_~?"

Panting, the teen gulped as sweat beaded down the side of his head.

"Y-Yes."

* * *

**TMI: **I'm really horny now. Damnit all ;AAAA; This is why I've been putting off **Toys** and writing a **Rated M version of Popsicle**.

LOL.

Anyways, tell me what'cha think? This is suppose to be a two parter so... yeah.


End file.
